Sans and papyrus Death
by zombielawngnomes
Summary: Sans finds papyrus dead and decides to get revenge who only condemns him to a terrible fate as well.


"I'm sorry that i couldn't get to you...I will always carry you with me." I said softly, picking up the scarf. As I walked away from the spot where that little demon killed my brother, I hold the scarf close to my chest. As if it was like I was still next to him. I should've been there. I could've saved him. The snow flakes fall gracefully to the ground, sticking to the other snowflakes. As I leave footprints in the snow I make my way back to the now empty place I call "home." I wander up the stairs, creaking open the bedroom door to see a box of bones, the racecar bed and a bunch of action figures. I let out a sigh, closing the door not ready to deal with that burden just yet. I look over at the vase of eco flowers. I picked one up at a time. Papyrus gave them to me as a gift when I was depressed. "You're an amazing brother Sans!" "You're very important to me!" "I might be the strongest and the most handsome one out of both of us. But you still are the coolest to me nyeh!" And then the last one. "I love you sans." I listened to that over and over again, sinking to the floor, holding the eco flower close.

I decided to go take the chance and avenge my brother. Not wanting his death to be in vain. I look in the mirror wrapping the scarf around my neck, tucking it inside my shirt. I wanted him with me. I had to be brave for papyrus. I would've followed him into any situation and protected him to the best of my abilities. But right now I felt small, I felt like the world was against me. I smiled softly into the mirror, leaving my bedroom not knowing if I'd be back. I head down the stairs, pictures of me and papyrus lining the wall. I turn out the light and close the door softly behind me. "I'm coming for you." I say, my eye glowing a bright blue shade.

I sit in the hallway, waiting for the traitor to show up. I couldn't hep but doze off for several hours before they finally arrived. "Its nice of you to finally show up." They say nothing. "Its a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming...on days like these, children like you..should. Be. Burning. In. Hell." All of the anger I had saved, all of the hatred just came out of me like a bat out of hell. I fought for hours and hours not willing to give up. They might have been determined but I was just as determined to get revenge for my brother.

After hours I stood in place, panting and lookin at their cold dead eyes. They had no emotion. They didn't even know what love was. They wouldn't understand anything I felt...or anything that anyone felt..."you're very determined. Aren't you?" I take in a deep breath before speaking again. "Alright that's it. Its time for my special attack. I hope you're ready." I put my hood down and smoke, shoving my hands into my pockets. "Yep that's right its literally nothing. And it's not going to be anything either. I know I can't beat you, In one of your turns you'll beat me. So its never going to be your turn. I'm just going to keep having my turn til you give up even if it means we stand here til the end of time." I yawned softly and leaned up against one of the pillars to keep my balance. "I know your type. You're uh.. very determined. You'll never give up. Even if there's no benefit to continuing. And you'll just keep going. Not out of any desire for good or evil. But just because you think you can. And because you can. You have to" I speak softly, opening m eyes slowly to look up at them. "But now. You've reached the end. There's nothing left for you now. In my personal opinion, the most determined thing you can do here. Is to just give up. And just do literally anything else." I yawned softly, eyes closing and opening slowly. Then I slowly drift off.

I feel a brush of wind, moving quickly out of the way. "Heh, nice sho-" I feel the sharp weapon slash across my chest, a stinging sensation before immense pain. I fall back against the tile, feeling papyrus's scarf soak up some of the blood.

"Heh...heh...so guess that it huh? Just don't say I didn't warn ya..." I coughed, blood dripping from my mouth and down my chin. "welp I'm going to grillbys..." I stand up, forcing all of my energy into walking out of the building.

I walked into grillbys, a trail of blood behind me. I sit down at the bar, grabbing the bottle of ketchup. I can feel my vision getting darker and darker. Blood spills from my chest onto the floor in front of my seat. "Papyrus do you want anything?..." I ask, laying my head against the bar, I shut my eyes for the last time, hand clenched around the scarf as I waited for my fate. Finally just as swiftly as the first snowfake fell, so did I.


End file.
